Just One Visit
by SoratoMichiFreak
Summary: Tai visit's Mimi for springbreak, what will happen? R+R


Just one visit

Just one visit

Mimi went home after class and checked her mail. "junk, junk , oh my god wait It's a letter from Tai" she opened it and it read 

** **

**_Dear Mimi,_**

**_How are you? Sorry I haven't written I've just been busy with college and all I'm_****_sure your probably the same way. And to make it up to you I'm going to visit you for spring break, it will be great just like old times. I will arrive on Saturday and I want you to meet me there I'm looking_****_forward to see you_**

**_Your friend,_**

**_Tai_**

"Wow, this is great I won't have to spend my spring break all by myself and we could catch up"

Saturday came and Mimi waited patiently for Tai's plane to arrive, she waited along time and she drifted off to sleep. She was awaken by a young man, Mimi woke up and rubbed her eyes she cleared them and looked up and saw Tai standing there with a gorgeous smile.

"Tai it's you" she got up and gave her friend a big hug 

"o.k. Mimi I'm glad see you too"

"Tai your hair you…you cut it"

"yeah I know I thought the style was getting old so I decided to get a new look"

"wow, you look really hot with your hair like that"

"Uh…thanks Mimi"

"Come on let's take a taxi and you could get some rest at my place I mean you came a long way"

"Great idea Mimi" They took a taxi and arrived at Mimi's apartment.

"Hey Mimi nice place"

"Thanks I try my best to keep it clean"

"Boy I'm tired if you don't mind Mimi, but I would like to go to sleep"

"Uh…sure let me show you to your room"

When she showed him his room he went directly to bed he didn't even take his clothes off or put on his pajamas. He instantly feel asleep "Good night Tai" She said in a whisper not trying to wake him up and closed the door behind her. It was morning and Tai was awaken by a delicious smell. It was Mimi cooking breakfast and his stomach growling he didn't eat anything since yesterday.

"Hey, Mimi something smells really, really good"

"Glad to see your finally up Tai, last night you slept like a baby"

"So….what's for breakfast?"

"Well I made pancakes, eggs, and freshly squeezed orange juice"

"Mimi this tastes really good you should become a chef"

"Hey, that doesn't sound like a bad idea"

"You would be great at it"

"You really think so"

"Of course I do I'll stand by you 100%"

"Thanks Tai you're a true friend"

"Don't mention it"

"Hey Tai I was thinking if you would like to go to the beach with me"

"I'd love to it will be fun just like old times huh!!!"

"yeah, Tai just like old times" thirty minutes later they got to the beach and Mimi sat on her beach chair with her two piece bikini, Mimi always works out so she wouldn't lose her figure. Tai sat a couple of feet away from her and he just stared at her he had to admit Mimi was kind of **_hot_**, her eyes, the way they shined in the sun and her hair the way the wind blew it across her beautiful face. Mimi noticed Tai looking at her and she also had to admit Tai looked really **_sexy _**with no shirt on the way his strong muscles looked under the hot and steamy sun.

"Hey…Mimi…uh…wanna go for a swim?"

"Sure sounds like fun" So they both went in the water.

"Hey, Mimi" 

"What?" and when she turned around Tai splashed her 

"HA…HA…I got you Mimi"

"Oh yeah I'll get you Tai" she splashed him back 

"I finally got you Tai"

"Oh…yeah" But just when she was about to slash Tai, he was nowhere to be found.

"Know were did he go?" And when she turned around Tai splashed her once again.

"I finally got you Mimi"

"o.k. Tai you got me, you win"

"whatever you say Mimi"

"Hey, Tai let's go home I'll fix dinner"

"Sounds delicious let's go" They went back home and Mimi was preparing dinner while Tai took a shower (a/n: Oh…Yeah!!!).

He took his time and thought about how sweet Mimi was to him 

"I should repay her for all the things she has done for me" Tai got out of the shower got dressed and went to eat dinner. They sat on the table and ate dinner 

"Mimi I want to thank you"

"For what?" She questioned 

"For being a great friend to me you've been so nice ever since I came here and I want you make it up to you"

"How?" Tai went closer to Mimi and she could feel his breath on her skin and without warning Tai kissed her, Mimi was shocked but she kissed him back. They both were at it for a while until they stopped catching their breath

"Tai what was that for?" 

"Well that was to show how much I appreciate you Mimi"

"You really care about me don't you Tai" 

"Yep, I love you and I think we could make it work if you give me a chance"

"Oh…Tai I love you too so very much and of course I'll give you a chance I really want to be with you" 

"I'm glad to hear you say that because I really want to be with you too, I always dreamed of being with you and know I'm finally getting a chance"

"Tai your so sweet, when you wrote to me and told me you were visiting me I thought of telling you how much I love you but I was to afraid"

"You should of told me cause I felt the same way, so when I came here I thought I should tell you before I lose you"

"Tai you'll never lose me, as long as your with me nothing could ever break us apart"

Tai took Mimi into a soft embrace and there lips met once more into a more passionate kiss. 

~The end~


End file.
